The Edge of glory
by kanakochan 01
Summary: Por las tonterías de Sting y Natsu ,Rouge esta en el cuerpo de Lucy ,la única manera de regresar es algo que ni Rouge ni Lucy quieren hacer...¿que sera? todo esto causara una Erza celosa?, un Sting comprensivo y un Natsu al borde de la locura . Rouge/lucy/natsu , Erza/jerall ,yukino/rouge etc...


_hola a todos , este es mi primer fanficcion de Fairy Tail, *¬*_

**he tenido mas ideas pero esta fue las mas crak que tuve, hahahaha ,aclaro de una vez que este fic no estara tan ligado al manga ,ya que bueno Rouge la quiere matar asta el momento XD **

discaimer: Fairy tail no me ertenece le pertenece Mashima , quien realmente es un king Troll si mato a un personaje principal ...pero del futuro .. dios solo a el se le ocurre algo asi

bien espero que les guste, por que ami si me gusto este inicio .

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

En varios aspectos todo era culpa de Natsu , y otra poca de Sting , ok era verdad que ninguno de ellos quería provocar algo como eso ,pero -cómo diablos fue que activaron ese sello..- Lucy solo podía mirar su reflejo en el tarro , en cambio Rouge solo alzaba los hombros mientras suspiraba.  
-no se ...pero Lucy-san ..me duele la espalda -Lucy suspiró y miró nuevamente su pecho , nada ….solo músculos apretados y bien formados .  
-lo se ,solo... solo no te encorves- Rouge asintió. para después darse unos golpes en la espalda

-perdona ,Lucy-san , debes estar muy incomoda ,ademas de la mentira que tuvimos que dar ...enserio perdón Lucy no atinaba que decirle al dragón slayer, lo recordaba mas sombrío y muy serio,pero mirándolo en su cuerpo y diciendo esas palabras , era tan "lindo".

-que dices Rouge-kun, tu fuiste quien me salvo , soy yo quien te da las gracias -Rouge sonrió un poco ,tratando de alentarla l,pero todos los momentos incómodos que habían pasado era algo que no parecía ayudar mucho en un cierto punto no era tan malo como pensaba solo no tenia que bajar la mirada ( de echo les costo tanto ir al baño, tanto para Lucy como para Rouge ). El solo recordar como se declararon profundamente enamorados, era peor que la vez que Sting lo descubrió mirando fijamente a yukino, ese dia no paro de hacerle burla .

-apropósito ,Lucy-san ..de donde sacaste esas lineas ...-Lucy lo miro algo dudosa , pero al momento recordó su declaración , después de salir del laberintos de aquel castillo .

-ohh ,bueno la mayoría lo sabe qui, pero yo escribo novelas- Rouge parpadeo sorprendido, nunca se imagino algo así , bueno eso los salvo de ser descubiertos.

-pero esa frase "es la persona que llego sin ser llamada"...no se, eso no parecía actuación - Lucy agacho la mirada , era verdad , esas lineas eran para otro dragón

-esta bien ,Lucy-san ,encontraremos otra forma de deshacer este hechizo , así podrás dar esos sentimiento -Rouge poso su mano en la mano de Lucy, una ecena tan conmovedora que ...MIrajene no se perdió.

todos en el gremio miraban inquietos ala paraje de la barra , Mirajene no cabía del asombro, el solo verlos juntos habría una posibilidad para las parejas más bizarras de faiy tail

-ara, ara~, no pensé que esa misión los uniera tanto - Kinana ,suspiro para después negar con suavidad, Mirajene tenia muchos problemas con eso de las parejas .  
-hahahahaha al parecer las sombras le ganan al fuego - Max se acercó alas dos mujeres con su escoba en mano, cosa que solo preocupo a Mirajene era la quinta de la semana que seguramente desaparecería.  
-como lo ha tomado Natsu-Mirajene y Kinana sonrieron con pena ,pues al parecer , Lucy había rechazado cualquier salida con su compañero de equipo y felino , incluso Erza había sido rechazada de forma poco inusual a una salida a las aguas termales.  
-nada bien , de echo no a parado de estar de mal humor-Mirajene , entendía que Lucy quisiera estar cerca de Rouge, bueno después de todo ya eran pareja, pero dejar así a Natsu era algo fuera de lo común ,y mas para la rubia ..

-Lucy podemos irnos?- rouge miro con ojos suplicantes a Lucy quien solo sintió la cara arder, jamas pensó poderse ver mas linda, pero esa cara de suplica que rouge formaba con sus facciones eran lo que muchos llamaban encanto natural.  
-ha..hai- Como enserio como paso todo eso , de todos los que habían ido a esa estúpida misión ,tenia que ser el quien se quedara con su cuerpo .  
-Lucy ..tu ,digo mi falda - al girarse pudo ver como Rouge trataba de bajar esa faldilla suya, ok Rouge era sexy y tentador, ...pero que carajos - maldijo mentalmente al tiempo que sin mas preguntas quito la capa que traía para después ponérsela a Rouge.  
-perdona ...tengo unos pantalones en casa anda vamos .-Un fuerte "Kyaaa, resono en el gremio ,pues no solo Kinana y Mirajane habían presenciado esa imagen tan mona- ohh Rouge-san es tan lindo con Lucy -los colores se le subieron al rostro ala pareja que con todo y todo se despidieron ,tomados de la mano cosa que solo provocaba mas emoción en el gremio.

-sera una semana muy larga ..-Rouge solo le dio unas palmadas a Lucy, esto era cosa de dos .

* * *

bueno este es el primer capitulo

n_n

muajajajaja ¡que paso en la micion ?

Lucy a quien se le quiere declarar ?

fro-chan donde anda XDDD


End file.
